


can't help falling in love with you

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Bisexual Female Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stop me if you've heard this one before. </p><p>A beautiful woman walks into a bar and Alex Curran is completely sure she's gonna marry her one day.</p><p>ft. Alex Curran as a Liverpool player</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viriditas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viriditas/gifts).



> xoxo happy birthday friend!! 
> 
> p.s. i hope you like it  
> p.p.s. eres tan especial y nunca tienes que dudar tu lugar en el mundo. Te quiero mucho!

"Hey sleepy head," Alex drops her training bag as far from the bed as possible, probably barricading the door in with its weight. She crouches over the curled up form on the bed, brushing her fingernail down the bridge of her nose to wake her.  
It was late night, late enough to call early, their flight had been delayed by weather and the roads were all still terrible. Alex was just happy to get back home to her warm bed. 

"Hey beautiful," Her wife made a sleepy noise, brown eyes fluttering open, hand reaching out unconsciously. "Alex? The children?" Alex dropped her shoulder onto the bed, her side empty without her. She loved the way Nagore said her name, _Ah-lex_ , and smiled fondly at her drifting back to sleep, her long hair tucked under her cheek.

"I just checked on them. Still sleeping." She watched silently as Nagore slept on. Alex was ready to drop but she had to get out of her clothes and get her things sorted from her luggage still out in the living room. Her body protested leaving the comfort of the bed.

Nagore shifted the covers over, "come to bed." Alex's exit strategy to tiptoe quietly out went up in smoke. She stripped off her jumper and bra, shucked off her jeans and climbed in with just a worn in shirt advertising some pub in Aintree. Nagore pulled her closer with an arm around her middle. Alex closed her eyes, sighing out contently. 

"I'm sorry about the game, Ale." 

Alex leaned her forehead against Nagore's. "It's okay. I love you, baby."

-

"Jamie's already three sheets to the wind, I'm going to be your wingwoman so you don't pass up the chance with that GQ lookin' bloke." Stevie shook his head, pining dismally from their booth. She had had enough drinks in her system to patiently ignore Stevie's protests because she knew he was beside himself with that ginger at the bar. 

"Look at me, Stevie, don't end up like me." Carra slurred out, waving his hand around. Alex chortled. Jamie's luck was worse than all of their lot put together. To have feelings for a Manc was outright unthinkable. The odds were in Stevie's favor, this lad looked foreign, he was in the best hole in the wall in Liverpool, that had to account for some good taste.

Stevie pulled her arm back. 

"Lex, we're not in grade school. Do not go over there. He's been with that bird all night." Alex tutted.

"Let go, I need my arm in one piece. Trust me on this one. You're late to the dating game and I've got good instincts. Play my cards right and we'll both have a date for the next evening. James, give me your phone. God knows you'll only do more damage in this state. I'll tell your Manc friend to let you sleep it off." She snatched the phone away quicker than Carra could hide it away and whined about it.

"He's not my Manc _friend_ , he's a wanker, a pudgy faced knob without feelings who would sell a child for the Mancs to win the title." Alex burst out laughing. He was in deep and had no way of getting out but getting through it. She pat his shoulder half-consolingly and half wanting him to stop his shouting. Stevie had shrunk into the booth, looking over at the foreign couple.

Alex trotted off, heels giving her more of a height advantage and making her legs a focal point. The woman had a clear view of her coming over to them and looked her up and down but didn't pause her conversation, smiling pleasantly at whatever her friend said.

She leaned over the bar right next the ginger, signaled two more to the bartender and waited.

The phone in her pocket vibrated against her hip. She checked the name, a "Neville" for Jamie. Rapid murmurs of Spanish, it had to be Spanish because Alex was familiar enough with the sound of Italian to rule it out. It was much more pleasant than the raucousness of Scouse. 

Half-certain she's caught a name as the man leaves his seat, Alex turns to the woman.

"Mind if I sit for a bit?" Friendly, casual, testing the waters. Paul is in a riveting conversation with a regular and doesn't seem in a hurry to get her pints. To be honest, she would've called him over if she wanted them immediately. Carra and Stevie didn't need more alcohol. 

"Sit, please. I'm Nagore." Alex smiles, _steady girl,_ she tells herself, professional athletes should have more poise than falling over a name and voice.

"Alex, nice to meet you. You're a bit overdressed for a place like this." She noticed she hadn't been drinking, club soda perhaps but nothing like her friend. Nagore flicked her hair over a bare shoulder, her dress strapless and finely made. Alex knew Elie Saab when she saw it. She was voted most fashionable out of her team, even if she couldn't help Stevie dress to save her life.  
"Xabi said it was the most authentic place he could find. I do not mind it." Nagore brought more attention to her neck, making Alex blank out on what to say for a moment too long.

"Your friend, Xabi was it? Is he single?" The Spanish woman leaned back, crossing her legs making Alex's cool resolve break. "My friend, Stevie, he's not the best at coming up to people, but he's interested." She leans in like its a secret. Dark eyes watch her, drag down to her lips, go up again. 

_Are you interested?_ goes unsaid. The moment is broken by Paul with two glasses topped off. Alex inwardly sighs but thanks Paul anyway.

"Good game last week, Lexie girl. That cross was a hell of a beaut." She rolled her shoulders back, still smiling. "Thanks, put everything on my tab yeah? Those two brutes back there are safer not trying to do math or getting out their wallets." 

"You're too good for them, Alex." Her smile gets a little more genuine.

"I know, Paul. What can I do, they've stuck by me since we were tykes. Now, it's too late to shake them off." She jokes. Nagore lets go of her straw to lay her manicured soft hand on her forearm.

"Alex," Her stomach swoops. Nagore gets up to whisper in her ear. "Your friend followed Xabi to the lavatory. I think we should leave them be and go, no?" Alex's eyes go wide, licking her lips. She flags Paul down from attending to another customer.

"Paul, tell Stevie these are for him and his new friend, and give him this for me. I have to show this lovely lady our fine city and the night won't get any younger." She leaves Carra's phone by the pints, knowing no one will nick it. Jamie is passed out, pillowing his head with his suit jacket. She grabs her coat and offers Nagore her arm.

Alex loves when her intuition is right. 

-

Nagore is polite enough to wait for Alex to bring up her work.

"Liverpool, hmm" It is a unique sound when it comes out of her mouth and Alex is a little horrified at finally understanding what Stevie meant about Xabi's accent. It was bad enough with her name, but her team and home sent a swarm of butterflies into acrobatics in her stomach. An unbidden smile crossed her face. Nagore watched her with expressive eyes. Alex had never met somebody like her. Maybe it was the language barrier or Nagore was just a bit quieter than Alex but it never bothered her to be observed because it was Nagore's eyes that told her everything she needed to know in the moment.

"And that is how you all met? Football?" Alex nods, remembering how a skinny little girl started playing with the only two boys who would let her and they in turn stood up to anyone with a bad word to say against Alexandra Curran, beauty queen of the Liverpool ladies team.

"I carried a ball everywhere because no one would let me play with them. At least, not until they saw me play. They didn't take too kindly to being shown up by a girl. Then again, none of those kids ended up playing for England so that's the best revenge I could ask for." To get called up for the National team was an honor and she was grateful more for the chance of being a role model than pettiness.

It still mattered to that little girl though.

"My father thought I was crazy to go to Italy to study. My mother wanted me to be a dancer and my father only wanted me to find a good husband to take care of me." Nagore tucks her feet in smoothly, as Alex was quietly kicking herself mentally for turning their second date to serious conversation. "I didn't take any of those options, because it was not true to who I was. I met Xabi coming back to Spain. We became business partners and now we are here." The rest was history her body language told her.

"I never wanted to compromise either. I didn't think there was a point to leaving behind all the girly stuff because of football. I'm a girl and I like football. It's not oil and water. I grew up and was always getting told how pretty I was, and what a shame it was I hadn't gone to modeling or something like that. I could never make people happy enough so I decided it was my happiness that was most important. Half the guys that cat-call don't know I can kick a ball in from 20 yards out." 

Nagore had gotten closer on the old couch, sinking plush cushions under her knees. Her eyes were bright, content and concentrated. She felt naked under the stare, but not embarrassed. It was heady, an electric air surrounding them waiting for the little shocks of contact.

"You are beautiful, Alex." Her hand is warm against Alex's cheek. She understands the words but is more aware of the actions. 

"And you're talented." She leans into the hand, brushing a slight kiss on the curve of her palm. Under normal circumstances it would be an odd response to the same compliment she had been given time and time again, but Alex knew she meant it just as much as she knew Nagore would care more about her work than her looks being complimented.

Alex got to kiss her wrist before Nagore moved in, pushing her down with her weight. Blood rushed to her head. Having a night in as their official second date was an excuse to not jump her in public so she welcomed their new position.

"I have more talents to show you."

She had no doubt Nagore was extremely good with her hands as they unbuttoned her jeans and rucked up her shirt to show off her tummy. Nagore kissed her, leaving her breathless and wanting more, hips angled up, skin sensitized to every movement. Alex buried her hands in the long hair she had so wanted to touch before, moaning into their next kiss as she got the friction she needed.

"Na-go-re," she draws out, a stuttering inhale of breath as Nagore slides down a little more, cups her breasts lightly and mouths at her neck, a litany of meaningless words between teeth marking her skin. There's a spot that makes her absolutely lose it and Nagore only has to graze it for Alex to arch up. She was embarrassingly vocal on any given day but she could hardly string two words together currently. 

Nagore kept at that spot making Alex feel wildly on edge. She promised herself she would give as good as she got and find every little tick of Nagore's as soon as she could recover her motor skills. All she could do was tighten her grip on Nagore's hair. She only smiled secretively against her neck. Her hands down again, nails leaving indents as she held her hips hard. Alex wiggled.

"Pants," she whimpered. Nagore responded in a different language, thick and really doing it for her even if she was almost sure Nagore had said something along the lines of no.

"Not yet," came out low and rough. Her shirt ended up on the floor and her bra followed. Alex gasped as Nagore's mouth closed on her hard nipple. Her hand tugged on the strap on her shoulder. 

"Your clothes," It wasn't fair, she was well on her way to naked while Nagore was still covered. The same answer as before made her growl out of frustration and impatience. She would tear that pretty top off of her if she had to. Nagore's eyes were dark as she pulled away, eating up her disheveled state. Alex brought her down to her mouth, willing a battle of lips and tongues. 

"Clothes, off." She was beyond ready, wet and throbbing with the beat of her pulse. Nagore complied, stripping off her top and shimmying out of her skirt. Alex almost groaned with how good she looked, her underwear as delicate and fashionable as the rest. White lace made her head spin. 

"Fuck," she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to avoid panting after Nagore. Her hands skimmed the edges of the lingerie covering her. Nagore closed her eyes, letting out a slow unsteady breath. Her fingers were familiar with the soft skin of her thighs, getting her off after the bar in a public bathroom, wanting so badly to taste her she had to suck off her own fingers. Alex grabbed her ass, fantastic in the tight skirts Nagore wore too often to be coincidence. 

Pulling her closer as she sat up, her breasts brushed lace and she couldn't wait to start in earnest. Nagore kept her eye contact as she rubbed herself against her. Alex slid her hand between them, the soaked fabric hiding nothing and Nagore stepping up her rhythm, breathing faster. She stroked up with her fingers slowly.

"A-le, ah," Nagore came, her body jerking forward, hair falling in front of her face. Alex was breathing hard, under the influence of watching Nagore and wanting the same. 

"Bed. We are going to the bed." She gets that out with difficulty but the night would not end on her couch when they had so much to explore of one another. 

-

The first time Nagore came to watch her play, Stevie and Xabi came with her as Jamie was back on with his Manc wanker in the off again-on again relationship. Xabi had never seen a professional women's football match and Stevie had been cheering her on since the beginning of time and had the perfect spot already picked out. 

Alex hadn't scored as often as she did the last season, getting the ball to her teammates to score had been her niche this season. The new signings had changed the formation and Alex was still working out a solid place between central mid and the wings. They had been pressing forward a lot more with the young Swedish striker they had signed. 

She was nervous, nervous like she'd been starting out even though her body had gotten used to the punishing pace, the reflexive look around and instinctive kick. Nagore in the stands was important to her.

They were still at a goalless tie by half-time and Alex shook out her ponytail in the dressing room to clear her mind, tying it up again before grabbing a bottle of water to listen to the boss give them instruction. She couldn't keep thinking about Nagore being present. It was distracting her, getting her jumped up to get a goal or do something flashy. 

Alex hadn't brought any of past few girlfriends to watch her. Most of them not interested in watching football outside of her connection to it. She hadn't pushed the issue, knowing it wasn't everyone's taste to spend two hours every weekend exposed to the weather to watch someone kick about a ball. 

But Nagore had grown up with a different footballing culture. She had absently followed Real Sociedad with her father (and Madrid through friends, Napoli in Italy and Liverpool with Xabi) She had _asked_ about her next game and who they were playing and if she could be there. Alex had been blindsided and panicked in the moment, telling Nagore she should wait until they played a home game. She had planned to get tickets for a Liverpool game as a double date with Stevie and Xabi but Nagore had dug in her heels about watching her play first.

The second half started off in good form. Their defense keeping it tight, their chances coming every few minutes. There was a single golden moment where she passed the ball to Gemma who passed it back as defenders crowded her and Alex kicked it just past the goalkeeper's fingertips. She ran, blew a kiss to the stands before she hugged Gemma and the rest of the girls crowded them. They played another grueling twenty minutes before the last whistle blew.

They had won and she couldn't have dreamed of a better outcome beside more goals. 

Nagore had gotten a scarf at some point and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. "I like this." She batted her hair, still up and sweaty. Alex made a face before Xabi congratulated her and Stevie declared they would have to go celebrate at Paul's and not invite Carra since he was off with the enemy and missed her winning goal.

Carra found them anyway, offering to buy a round to make up for his absence, looking happier than a dog getting a bone.

(If later that night Nagore ends up wearing her name on her back and unknowingly starts a tradition, Alex doesn't mind the clothes stealing one bit.)

-

"I'm gonna marry that girl one day, Stevie. I just know it." It had been four months and they were still going strong. Stevie's smile lasted for a second before sliding off his face. Carra snorted into his bowl of contraband crisps that Alex just happened to be hiding in a cupboard and he happened to sniff it out. 

"Coulda told you that from the start. Nagore's a keeper and you've always been smart with your gambles. What's wrong with you, Stevie? Trouble in paradise?" Stevie sighed and shook his head repeatedly. 

"It's nothing. Xabi has to go back to Spain." Alex frowned in confusion. Xabi had made trips back and forth since they had known him. He tried not to schedule them around any important dates and not too often to disturb his relationship with Stevie or his support of Nagore's upcoming design line. Clearly there was something about this trip in particular that Stevie was worried about. 

"For how long?" Alex asks, swinging her legs off the arm of the couch. Her head was propped against Stevie's leg so she couldn't get a real gauge of his face but knowing Stevie, he was just getting more wrinkles.

"Three months. He said Mikel couldn't handle some of the management of funds or paperwork or something. I didn't really get it but he needs to be there to sort it out and get it back on track." Jamie grimaces.

"Arteta, the blueshite supporter came calling and you've been jealous ever since." Stevie had met Mikel once and hadn't trusted his nice smile and nicer suits. It was jealousy and self-consciousness. Xabi belonged to a different world than them. Alex made a pittance compared to the money Xabi raked in, even Nagore was used to a different lifestyle. Mikel was the last piece of that triangle. Like Alex, Jamie and Stevie, their bond had started growing up together in San Sebastian. Mikel was a shareholder of Xabi's work and had stepped in to run the business.

Alex had told Stevie time and time again that Xabi was head over heels for him. His worry was unfounded. It would be like expecting Stevie and Jamie to succumb to some unresolved sexual tension that wasn't there just because they were close. She made a disgusted face at the comparison and felt a bit of sympathy for Nagore because Xabi wasn't an idiot and had probably caught on to Stevie's dislike.

"Manc boyfriend," Stevie grumpily points out and Jamie squawks, almost upending his bowl. 

"It's not even serious." It is Alex's turn to snort, laughing at whatever delusional definition of serious Jamie was working under to claim it wasn't the longest relationship he's had, even if it was with a United fan. Somehow Gary Neville managed to infuriate and enrapture their poor Carra. 

"You've been with Gary longer than we have with our partners, James. I think you need to face the facts." Carra huffs in denial, crossing his arms, completely ignoring their long stares, waiting for him to concede defeat.

"Not cumulatively. And I ain't talking about marrying him or moving in with him am I?" Stevie breaks the standoff by throwing a pillow at him.

"Where'd you learn what cumulative means, Carra?" Alex laughs so hard she rolls off the couch. 

"And I think you're gonna be eating your words pretty soon. Maybe Gaz'll make the first move. You never know. It's been, what, almost a year? You think he has a ring in his sock drawer waiting for the right moment? Maybe he'll even brave pubic transport to propose at the pub." She teases and Jamie gets redder and redder with every suggestion. Stevie couldn't stop laughing, hugging his sides.

"You know I think you're right. Ol' Neville seems like the type, traditional sort ain't he? He would propose before the whole living together bit." Jamie's look of horror sends them further into fits. 

Alex wouldn't trade the both of them for anybody else in the world.

-

2005 brings the European Championship to England and with it, wedding planning.

Nagore and Alex decide to get married in Spain. Nagore designs their wedding dresses with two assistants and another five people working on them around the clock to get them perfect and ready for their wedding day. She is half-terrified her dress will be too long or too heavy and she will trip going down the aisle but she trusts Nagore's tastes even if she never fully sees the sketches and is fitted for pieces at a time. Nagore spends two weeks before the wedding in Spain organizing all the finishing touches for the ceremony and reception. 

Xabi is the one that walks Nagore down the aisle because her father refuses to take part in the wedding. Her mother waits at the end of the aisle to kiss her forehead and whisper something Alex cannot hear but makes Nagore hug her. The veil is readjusted to go over her face and somehow that makes Alex realize it was all really happening. 

She was the one that would lift that same veil and kiss her, vowing to be with her as a wife and partner for the rest of their lives. Alex blinked away tears, handing her small bouquet to Stevie who stood at her side with Carra. They hadn't wanted a traditional wedding party because as many tradition they were going to follow for the ceremony it was still an unconventional wedding. The chapel was small, where Nagore used to go as a child and marvel at the windows. 

The priest spoke in Euskara Batua for the ceremony with Nagore translating for her, hands held in hers with ease. Alex exhausted the extent of her Spanish by starting her vow with how much she loved her and reciting a verse Xabi had helped her with for months. The rest was said in thick English, the words spilling clumsily from her mouth. Nagore started out softly in Euskara, different than the priest's, sweeter and Alex's heart burst in a flood of emotion, understanding the meaning beyond the foreign tongue. 

Nagore repeats herself later on when they're finally alone, on top of her, pressing her lips to every inch of her skin, whispering how she wants her to be her present and future. Alex cries out of happiness. 

Seeing Nagore with nothing but her wedding ring on, she has to kiss her, will never tire of it as long as she was Mrs. Aranburu. 

"I love you." Nagore answers, _Maite zaitut_. Alex closes her eyes, savoring the phrase. 

"Teach me," and Nagore repeats herself, kissing her between every syllable and that is how Alex learns her first basque words.

-

"Are you sure you want to? I'll do it. I don't want you to think it's not an option for me to carry our kid." Nagore laughs, hugging her arm closer as Alex nervously looks around the waiting room. Nagore had said time and again that Alex should enjoy her career without worrying about pregnancy. 

"You can have the next one, Alex. For now, let me be the first. I love you and I know you are willing to do this for us." Alex kisses her cheek in gratitude. 

"I know, love. I'm just nervous." The clinic was very thoroughly researched and they had made some calls, asked references. They were ready to take this next step in their marriage and Alex was dreadfully excited but aware of the backlash of some groups of people. She was going to live her life like she wanted and having a baby with Nagore would be the best thing in her life, better than winning the next Euro, better than football altogether.

They had bought a house two years back, small and cozy with plenty of windows to bring in the sunshine and a backyard. Nagore had inherited a beach chalet from a late cousin but they had wanted a home in Liverpool. They were both based there, all of their friends and Alex's family were in Liverpool. They would spend holidays in Spain but live a majority of the time in England.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" Stevie had been helping them paint the nursery. The gender would be kept a surprise until the birth. Nagore was in her second trimester and taking it easy with bedrest most days. Other days, she would be on the phone with Claudia about work and deadlines. 

"Yeah, for a girl, Esperanza or Lily. If I win the bet, it's Lily and if she does it's Esperanza." Stevie shakes his head in good humor. 

"What about a boy?" Alex stops painting for a moment, seemingly inspecting for any flaws or missed spots. 

"Jonxtu Paulo, Jon Paul, it's the only one we thought of for a boy." She says softly, wanting Stevie's approval. He looks at her tenderly with sad, wide eyes in disbelief. Steven's arms wrap around her easily and she reciprocates in form. It was a good name, a name with history.

"Oh you," Stevie's voice wavers. "What the hell am I going to name my kid then?" Alex laughs and lets go as she thinks of an answer.

"Ringo, I suppose." He swats at her with his paintbrush, absolutely ruining her shirt.

The months go on and England places second in the tournament. Alex's only goal coming in the quarterfinals, but she dedicated it to her soon to be born baby and her teammates rejoiced with her. Their bad streak against Germany was still in effect with them losing 6-2 in the final, but they had come back after their dismal Euro at home. 

Jontxu Paulo Curran was born on the 13th of September, ten days before Alex's birthday. She counted him as the best present she had ever gotten. His grandparents doted on him worse than their own children. 

Stevie had gotten him a Liverpool onesie to "start him early" in supporting the Reds and almost cried when he got to hold Jon for the first time. Xabi had been too afraid to, but had taken plenty of pictures to make up for it. Jamie's hand with Jon's made it to everyone's likes on Facebook. The ring on his finger shiny enough to catch Jon's attention.

Two years later, Lily-Ella is born and Nagore gets to enjoy the other side of things.

Xabi is wrapped around Lily's finger, taking his godfather duties very seriously. 

-

Once, back in one of the first games Nagore had watched her play, she had wished Alex and her team would get the same amount of support as the men's team. The atmosphere of the Kop was electric and had wanted the same from the smaller group of fans in the stands at the Liverpool Ladies game. 

This was the equivalent. The roar of the crowd was exciting. She watched Alex warm up on the sidelines. They were against Bristol Academy and it was the last match of the league, winning it would mean officially winning the league after two years of being on the bottom of the table.

Jon was bundled up in her lap, bouncing in time with her legs. Lily had her ears covered as Stevie held her. 

Nagore's eyes were closed in fervent, hopeful prayer. They called Alex's number, subbing her on. 

"There's your mum, Lily!" Stevie pointed. Jon clapped his hands at mimicked Stevie, yelling for Alex happily. There was twenty minutes left on the clock. They had kept a clean sheet until now and weren't trying anything too exciting. Both teams knowing what was destined to happen. Before Nagore knew it, the whistle blew and she jumped up, swinging Jon in her arms, celebrating the 2-0 victory. Liverpool had won the league. 

They raced down onto the pitch to meet with the players. Stevie grabbing Jon's hand before Nagore jumped onto Alex who caught her in her arms.

They spun for a moment, giddy and unaware of photographers. 

It was Alex's last game, six days after her 31rst birthday. Saying goodbye to Liverpool as a player and winning the league.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to include everybody as a footballer, so I took it a bit like a parallel universe where some wags are football players and the footballers are p normal.
> 
> Did you know Spain was the third country to legalize same-sex marriage (in 2005 exactly)
> 
> Obviously I paralleled Stevie's career a bit with Alex's as a footballer, but most of it is true. Liverpool Ladies won the league in 2013 and England was second in the Euro etc etc.


End file.
